1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cargo regions in passenger vehicles.
2. Background Art
The prior art has provided passenger vehicles having cargo regions for stowing cargo. The prior art has provided systems with anchors and straps for securing cargo within the vehicle. The prior art has also offered cargo nets for securing cargo within the passenger vehicle. Additionally, the prior art has provided pockets and bins within the cargo region for storing cargo.
Many passenger vehicles have a cargo region with a load floor that is oriented beneath an access opening to the cargo region. For example, the load floor may be oriented below a striker and an associated region of the opening, such as a rear wall extending from the bumper. Often times cargo is slid across the elevated access opening into the cargo region. Other times, the cargo is lifted over the rear wall and striker.